In accordance with the trend for slimness and lightness in electronic products, designs of electronic products have become complicated and fine, while the characteristics of elements of electronic products have also become complicated, such that complex technology is required in manufacturing the elements of electronic products.
It has become important for novel manufacturing methods, novel structures, improved performance and functionality to be applied to the elements of electronic products, while the cost and manufacturing time thereof are reduced.
Particularly, in accordance with the gradual miniaturization of elements, it has been required for a Young's modulus of such elements to be further improved.
Chip inductors are surface mount device (SMD) type inductor components mounted on circuit boards.
Thereamong, a high frequency inductor refers to a product having high frequency signals of 100 MHz or more applied thereto.
The high frequency inductor may be divided into a thin film type high frequency inductor, a winding type high frequency inductor, and a multilayer high frequency inductor. The thin film type high frequency inductor in which a coil is formed by a photolithography process using a photosensitive paste is advantageous for miniaturization.
The winding type high frequency inductor, manufactured by winding a coil wire, has a limitation in being applied to an element having a small size.
The multilayer high frequency inductor, manufactured by repeatedly performing a process of printing a paste on a sheet and stacking the sheet on which the paste is printed, is advantageous for miniaturization, but has relatively poor characteristics.
Recently, at the time of manufacturing a thin film type inductor, a method of manufacturing an inductor by forming coils with a semi-additive process (SAP) method using a substrate method and a substrate material and sequentially stacking insulating layers using build-up films has been known.
An inductor manufactured using the substrate method has lower rigidity than that of a chip manufactured using a ceramic dielectric, and a new method for improving the rigidity thereof is thus required.